When You're Gone
by Ramuria
Summary: She made a mistake by leaving, and now she doesn't know if she'll ever be ever to make it up to him.


**When ****You're**** Gone**

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

Liz bawled as she kicked the dirty brick wall, tears streaming down her checks and dripping off her chin. She banged her head as she sobbed and let the nearby thunder drown out her yells of frustration.

"That bastard! I hate him!" she screamed.

Rain poured down in endless torrents that thoroughly soaked her. The water mixed with her tears, trickling downward to their doom.

"How could he do that?! Bastard!" she continued. Lightning briefly illuminated her puffy eyes and messy hair.

It had all started with a simple mistake.

She felt alone and empty, subconsciously reaching out for the familiar presence that her mind had told her over and over again wasn't there. He'd left her in the dark; scared and alone.

"What about Patty?! Ever think about that, jerk!?" she asked the sky which only answered with thunder and another bright flash.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now_

She'd watched him. At that moment she knew he would give anything to protect her and Patty. It was that look in his eyes.

"Liz! Take Patty and run! Go now!" he'd commanded as that menacing soul drew ever nearer.

"We're not leaving you alone!" she said defiantly. Patty nodded with an uncharacteristic frown.

Kid sighed deeply, golden eyes gaining a hard gleam.

"You two are worthless even if you were to stay with me," he said icily.

"…What?"

"You're weak. If I was using someone like Soul I'd have already won the battle. Using two trashy guns won't work though."

"How can you say that?! We've fought be your side for all this time!"

"I thought you'd be good because you have some symmetry, but that doesn't change how much you guys suck."

Both Liz and Patty left their gun forms looking equally enraged. Liz slapped the shinigami and stormed off, towing Patty behind her. Kid watched them leave with a sad smile.

"It's regrettable that the last words I'll probably ever say to you were those words…I'm sorry," he said quietly as he turned to face something he knew he couldn't face alone.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

Liz slid down, curling up into a ball on the cold cement. She'd know somewhere deep down that the words he'd said were hollow and meaningless. They had one purpose and that was to make her and Patty leave. She regretted the slap. She regretted leaving him alone with that monster. And now…

She almost broke when she'd seen him last. That couldn't have been Kid. There was too much blood…to many wounds…They'd said in the end he'd finally defeated that monster but everyone doubted Kid would survive.

The demon gun wanted to hug him and tell him she knew he was lying. Now it was impossible. You can't talk to someone unconscious who's on the verge of death. Well you could but she wasn't into the corny soap opera stuff. Okay, that was a lie but she didn't want to make his condition worse.

In her head she could hear his voice. She could remember the way he would get hysterical about symmetry or become so serious at any moment. The things she loved about him...

_  
I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

Patty laughed halfheartedly when Liz stepped quietly inside, closing the door behind her.

"Taking a shower outside sis?" she asked with fake cheerfulness.

"Yeah...sure…" Liz answered, slowly tromping up the stairs. When she passed Kid's room she paused, then hesitantly entered. Not surprisingly it was perfectly symmetrical…Tears threatened to spill out as she remembered all the things they'd been through together. Her hand brushed over his neatly arranged desk, her eyes drawn to the picture frame he kept there.

A picture of them. Everyone was smiling…

Liz continued on, picking up his coat that had been left on a chair. She brought it up to her face and hugged it tightly. It smelled like him. That familiar scent she'd become so fond of. The tears began to pour out with renewed fury. She'd left him.

His face…he'd never be the same if he lived and she knew it.

_  
When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now  
_

Maka was mortified. Even Black Star's spirit had been dampened and she was sure Tsubaki had been crying. Liz wanted to pull her hair out. Kid didn't deserve this. He was supposed to become like his father and then make the world symmetrical. He'd said he would.

And now it was her fault that it probably wouldn't happen.

"I'm the worst kind of person there is…" she mumbled, holding his coat closer to her like it was really him instead of a limp piece of fabric. She needed him.

_  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

Patty stuck her head around the door and then quietly walked inside. She plopped onto the floor next to her sister and patted her on the back.

"Cheer up! Kid's tough! He wouldn't die from something little like this!" she said happily.

"You don't understand Patty…he's hurt real bad and we can't do anything about it."

"We could go visit him," the younger sister suggested.

Liz cringed.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I'm sure everyone blames us for what happened to him…"

"Nah, they're not like that. Besides, Kid wanted us to leave, so isn't it his fault?"

The elder demon gun smiled wistfully as she patted Patty on the head.

"It's not that simple."

_  
We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah  
_

Liz stared nervously at the wooden door. How could something so simple be so scary? She gulped.

"P-Patty, I really don't think-"

The short haired girl opened the ominous door and stepped giddily inside, pulling Liz behind her. They stared at the doctor who smiled back at them.

"Ah, hello you two. The Thompson sisters, correct?"

"Y-Yes…" Liz answered slowly.

"That boy is a miracle. Normally he should be dead but it looks like he's gonna pull through this. If you're quiet, you can go back there to visit," he said as he went back to whatever he had been doing before.

Liz began to sweat as she walked forward. Patty just walked right up, pulled two chairs over to the side of the bed and sat down.

The elder sister was a bit more hesitant, though eventually she sat down.

"He's gonna freak when he wakes up," Patty giggled.

"Yeah, very unsymmetrical…" Liz observed with a small smile.

Kid was covered in numerous bandages, the white cloth covering half of his face and his forehead. The rest of his body was hidden under a warm white blanket.

"Ya' know, if we took three of these bandages and glued them to his head then his hair would be symmetrical…" Liz said in amusement.

"Yeah! Then he'd have three full stripes!" Patty laughed boisterously.

Kid's one visible eye flickered open, and Liz felt her heart drop. Patty smiled and waved.

_  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

"You guys are alright…that's good…" he mumbled drowsily.

Liz felt the tears coming again, unable to speak.

"I'm sorry…for saying those things to you…can you ever forgive me?" the young shinigami asked with hope in his eye.

"Bastard," Liz said. Kid watched her in shock. "How can you say that after we left you and you almost got killed?! We should be asking if you could ever forgive us! Even if you said something like that, good partners never leave their technician's side! We really are horrible!" Liz sobbed.

Kid painstakingly shook his head.

"I couldn't ask for better partners…you guys are the best…"

Liz sniffled and Patty laughed with glee.

"I missed you Kid."

He smiled, then suddenly frowned.

"But from this position…it's so obvious how much of a difference there is between your cup sizes…"

"Hey! Do you want to die after all?!" Liz screeched.

* * *

I had a lot of fun writing this one, though I was about to make it have a depressing ending...If anybody would like me to write a depressing version, just ask lol

Anyway, I heard this song on the radio yesterday and randomly thought up this story. Poor Liz and Kid...I'm always so mean to them...

Please review. I didn't get any reviews on my last story and that was really depressed though it got added to a C2 and that made me really happy! Yays! So anywho, I'd love a review or two to know if you like my work and wanna see more!

Based on the song When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne, maybe you should try listening to it while reading this?

**Ramuria**


End file.
